The Host
by ElectraX
Summary: The story is about a high school girl who was recently "dumped" by her boyfriend and she wants him, to want her back. She hires a host (Tamaki) to pretend to be her boyfriend and spend the day with her to make her ex jealous. The plan works but she begins to question what she wants. There's tragedy, romance, comedy and a possible tear jerking ending.


The Host.

Character discriptions:

Tamaki: (The host) A bubbly, smart, gentlemen who is usually closed up to both his own feelings and girls' feelings towards him, but a girl with a different personality to his usual clients catches his eye.

Kai: A bubbly, outgoing, short girl who usually "friendzones" most of the boys she meets, but she meets a gentlemen who treats her like she's never been treated before.

Tamachan: (The guy next door) An outgoing, rebellious boy who lives next door to Kai, and has been her best friend and has had a crush on her for years but has never had the courage to ask Kai out as he fears being rejected. He scares off anyone who he sees getting close to Kai.

Miyami: A quiet, shy, dense. Kai's best friend who likes to match make Kai with boys to find her perfect match.

Kentaro: A shy, caring, polite boy who has liked Miyami for years and has only just got the courage to ask her out.

Tai: A bubbly boy (The jealous ex). He hates the thought of one of his ex's doing better than him. He's thought of as a "player" and is well known for his reputation.

Mike: A joker, well known to be a ladies man. Tamaki's right hand man. (Also a host). He hates half using words such as "bru" instead of tea and "buttie" instead of sandwich. However he does not like to be called by his full name Michael.

-A short, thin figured girl named Kai aged 17, who had long brown hair which fell to her hip and big, bold, blue eyes is lay on her bed with her phone to her ear-  
Kai: We're doing what this weekend?  
Miyami: I tried to explain that you wouldn't be to happy about I-  
Kai: No, no..It's fine. -Interrupting Miyami-  
Miyami: Are you sure it doesn't bother you? Going out with an ex with me an-  
Kai: -Interrupts again- Honestly, It's fine. I can get along with him, I think. Besides, for you I can do it. I mean, he's his best friend and all I guess. So I'll just have to make myself get along with him won't I. -Nervously laughs-.  
Miyami: Thanks so much Kai! If there's ever someone you like I'll do whatever it takes!  
Kai: -Laughs- Alright, so not tomorrow but the day after this is happening?  
Miyami: Yeah. Make sure you're up, and meeting us at the cafe for 9.  
Kai: -Sighs- Early but fine.  
Miyami: See you there!  
Kai: Bye. -Puts phone down- Shit.  
Kai's thought's: I need to think of something before then. I've got a great idea! But It'll have to wait until tomorrow. Gotta go sleep, quick.  
-The next day-  
-The next day and Kai is walking down the street with the sun blazing down on her. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, black sandals and a white vest top with her hair curled over both her shoulders meeting her hip. She looks ahead to a man who she assumes is the man she is supposed to be meeting. He had blonde hair which stopped just above his shoulders and bright blue eye's wearing dark jeans, trainers and a white shirt. He walks over with his hands in his pockets looking to Kai smiling-  
Tamaki: Are you Kenjuki Kai?  
Kai: -Nods- I take it you're Tamaki?  
Tamaki: -Holds hand out in front of him smiling to Kai curiously- I am indeed. A pleasure to meet you.  
Kai: -Laughs nervously shaking hands with his- And the same to you. Um, what're you looking at me like that for?  
Tamaki: It's just, usually my clients are usually..they're not usually as pretty as you. Why would a pretty girl like you need a host can I ask? -Smiling innocently-  
Kai: -Laughs nervously- Straight to the point. Hm, I guess like any of your other clients I have trouble finding a date in such a short time. -Smile-  
Tamaki: Oh, of course. Right well, let's get to know each other or rather..you give me the information, I'll remember it. Walk with me?  
Kai: -Nods- Alright um...well basically my friend has this new guy she's seeing and asked me to come along as sort of a double date. Only problem is, her boyfriends bringing his best friend, and his best friend happens to be an ex an-  
Tamaki: -Interrupts- And this guy broke your heart?  
Kai:..I wouldn't say he broke my heart. Um, I guess I just want him to see that I'm better without him.  
Tamaki: -Oh I see, so you just want to prove to him you're fine on your own. To kind of make him, regret.  
Kai: Yeah.  
Tamaki's thought's: She wants him to want her back.  
Tamaki: So what's my job role exactly?  
Kai: -Laughs slightly- I'm not sure.  
Tamaki: Well since you're the shy type, I'll take lead and you just play along. Okay?  
Kai: -Nods smiling-  
Tamaki: Alright, so just to make it clear, I have to ask you a question.  
Kai: What's that?  
Tamaki: Is my job to act as your boyfriend, make him jealous..see what he's lost and make him want you back? That's usually my role. -Nervously laughs-  
Kai: I..-Pauses- I don't know.  
Tamaki's thought's: I thought so.  
Tamaki: -Smiles to self- Right. I see how it is. Alright well, there's a few things I need to know about you. We're gonna play the flirty, fun couple. I can tell that you're not the super romantic type, so I think we'll defiantly need to go along with the fun couple.  
Kai: How do you know that I don't like roman-  
Tamaki: -Interrupts- I can tell just by looking at you.  
Kai: How?  
Tamaki: It's something I picked up on the job -Smiles-  
Kai: How long have you been working as a host for?  
Tamaki: -Laughs- You're not supposed to be asking the questions. I am.  
Kai: Don't you ever get attached to any of your clients?  
Tamaki: -Shakes head- I don't spend enough time with them or open myself up to them enough to get to know them. My job basically insits on me being an actor. Everything's an act. -Laughs-  
Kai: I suppose...that is your job.  
Tamaki: Anyway, like I said. I need to know more things about you. Where did we meet?  
Kai: Uhh..  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Y'know what, I'll think on the spot when it comes to it. You wanna go get a coffee or something?  
Kai: I'm so glad you said that. I didn't have time this morning to get a hot chocolate or cup of tea.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Whaddya know we're more alike than I expected.  
Kai: Hey, whaddya mean?  
Tamaki: I expected you to be like most of my clients, slutty, girlie an-  
Kai: Hey, whatever you and your clients get up to is your own business. I mean It's basically prostitution bu-  
Tamaki: N-No! That's not what I do! That's disgusting.  
Kai: -Shrugs- Sorry. I got the wrong idea then I guess.  
Tamaki: -Shakes head in disappointment- Come on.  
-Later-  
-The sun is going down and Kai and Tamaki are walking down the street talking-  
Tamaki: I can't believe how fast time has passed.  
Kai: Yeah. Me neither. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then um..oh god, what do I call you exactly? -Laughs slightly-  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Just call me by my real name, Tamaki.  
Kai: Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow, Tamaki.  
Tamaki: I'll walk you home.  
Kai: Oh you don't have to I-  
Tamaki: I'll be picking you up from there tomorrow in any case. It'd be weird if one of us got at the cafe before the other. It's best if we meet the group together.  
Kai: Y-Yeah you're right.  
Tamaki: -Smiles-  
-Later that night-  
-It's dark out and Kai is stood at her door waving to Tamaki as he smiles walking down the street with one hand in his pocket waving back to her with the other hand-

-End of Chapter-

-The next morning-  
-The next morning, Kai's alarm sounds. Kai reaches her arm out from her bed switching the alarm off. She sits up stretching and yawning crawling from her bed-  
Kai's thought's: Ugh, I hate mornings.  
-Kai walks into the bathroom taking a shower. Once out of the shower she begins to get ready, drying her hair, putting her makeup on and finally putting her clothes and shoes on last. She looks in the mirror to herself wearing jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with a bow on the front and sandals and her hair thrown over one shoulder-  
"Knock knock"  
-Kai walks to the opening it looking to Tamaki who is wearing beach shorts which came to his knee, and a black shirt with blue and white trainers on-  
Tamaki: -Grins- Morning cutie.  
Kai: -Laughs- Save it for later sweet talker.  
Tamaki: Okay, I bought you a hot chocolate on the way up here -Passes over hot chocolate in a cardboard cup container to Kai-  
Kai: Thanks. -Smile-  
Tamaki: I knew you'd be rushing around today and get all hot and flustered and you wouldn't have time to make one. And clothes..-Looks down to what Kai is wearing-  
Kai: Clothes, whaddya mean clothes?  
Tamaki: As cute and responsible as you look you wanna show a bit of skin now and again. It's a heatwave out there, you have a great figure and we're supposed to be making him jealous.  
Kai: -Looking to her own body- You think I have a great figure?  
Tamaki: -Nods- Now come on. Get some real clothes on.  
-Tamaki walks into Kai's dorm looking to the neatly set out room and number of products all stood up neatly on her desk-  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Woah, you're really neat.  
Kai: It's a disease. -Closing door-  
Tamaki: Alright, I take it this is your wardrobe?  
Kai: -Nods-  
-Tamaki goes into Kai's wardrobe looking to all of her clothes. He smiles to himself throwing clothes towards Kai-  
Kai: -Surprisingly catches clothes-  
Tamaki: Wear these shorts.  
Kai: But they're so short.  
Tamaki: And keep the shirt you have on now. But lift the sleeves up so they meet your elbow. And your shoes..keep those on, they're cute.  
-Kai sighs to herself walking into the bathroom. She gets changed and walks out of the bathroom looking to herself then looking to Tamaki. Tamaki smiles nodding-  
Tamaki: Perfect.  
Kai: -Sighs to self shaking head-  
Tamaki: Come on, get your hot chocolate. We're gonna be late.  
-Kai and Tamaki are walking down the street beside one another. They see the others from a far stood at the cafe already. Tamaki stops looking to Kai-  
Tamaki: Quick.  
Kai: What?  
Tamaki: Get on my back.  
Kai: You're serious? You can't hold my weight.  
Tamaki: Your tiny, come on.  
-Kai jumps up onto Tamaki's back linking her arms around his shoulders. Tamaki laughs to himself slightly looking to Kai over his shoulder whilst saying-  
Tamaki: I can feel your boobs pressed against my back.  
Kai: -Laughs fod slapping Tamaki- Childish -Still grinning to self-  
-The others look to them afar looking to both Kai and Tamaki laughing on Tamaki's back. Tai (Kai's ex) has short black hair and green eye's wearing a cartoonified jumper and beige chino's with black converse. Whilst her friend Miyami, has short brown hair and brown eye's wearing a play suit stood next to her boyfriend who also had brown hair, green eye's, wearing a white shirt, dark blue pants and trainers. Both Tai and Kentaro look to Kai and Tamaki confused whilst Miyami stands grinning excitedly to herself-  
Miyami: This must be Kai's boyfriend! That's so cute! They look perfect together I can't believe she never told me she found someone!  
Kentaro: -Laughs placing arm behind head nervously- Me neither. Looks like there's gonna be 5 of us today then.  
Tai: Who is that guy?  
Kentaro: Kai's boyfriend? Or maybe just a friend?  
Tai: She'd tell you about it though, wouldn't she Miyami?  
Miyami: -Shrugs- She's secretive with lots of things -Laughs- This doesn't surprise me. Isn't it adorable though! This is always how I pictured her perfect match  
Tai: Didn't take her long to move on.  
Kentaro: -Nudges Tai- Dude, you finished her. Besides, it's been a while now. You've had more girlfriends since then than I've had baths.  
Tai: Psh. Well, looks like I'm the fith wheel today. I can handle that.  
-Kai and Tamaki both get to the others and stand in front of them smiling-  
Kai: Morning everyone. -Smiles innocently-  
Miyami: Kai arnt you going to introduce us to your new..um friend? Is he your friend? Maybe more? -Excited-  
Tamaki: -Laughs nervously- I'm Kai's boyfriend. My names Tamaki. You must be Miyami she's told me so much about you. She's been trying to arrange for us to meet for a while but she never found the right opportunity.  
Miyami: Kai you're so silly you should have just told me.  
Tamaki: You know how she is, she likes to leave things until she feels it's right. -Looks back to Kai smiling-  
Kai: -Smiles- Yup.  
Tai: That's nice. I just wished you'd told us that you was gonna bring someone so I could of brought my girlfriend so I wouldn't be the fith wheel. -Smile-  
Kentaro: You never told me you had a girlfriend?  
Tai: Th-That's because we're not exclusive yet.  
Tamaki: -Smirks to self- Sorry -Smile- Kai was just so caught up on me meeting Miyami. It must of slipped her mind. Are you Kai's school mate or something?  
Miyami: -Fan girling- So polite.  
Tai: We used to go out actually.  
Tamaki: Oh really? What happened?  
Tai: I finished her.  
Tamaki: Oh, I see.  
Tai: Yeah, she gets boring after a while.  
Kai: I...  
Tamaki: I've been with her for months now. -Laughs- And it still feels like we first met. Maybe you didn't make enough effort to make it fun.  
Tai: -Glare-  
Kentaro: Right wellllll -Breaking awkwardness- Should we get moving?  
Miyami: -Laughs nervously- I think we should.  
Kentaro: Where d'ya wanna go first then? -Smiling to Miyami-  
Miyami: Can we go to the fair?  
Kentaro: -Smiles nodding-  
-Minutes later at the fair-  
-Kai and the others are all lined up to go on the roller coaster. Miyami and Kentaro are stood in front of them and Tai is stood behind them-  
Miyami: Are we going to be at the front?  
Kentaro: Yeah, Isn't that great?  
Miyami: I -Shaking head- I don't wanna be at the front. I'm too scared  
Tamaki: That's alright me and Kai will go at the front, if you want, Kai?  
Kai: Yeah sure! We get the best seats available!  
Kentaro: -Smiles- Thanks.  
-Kentaro and Miyami switch places with both Kai and Tamaki so they are stood ready to get into the two front seats-  
Tai: Kai will you sit with me? I wanna sit at the front and I don't wanna be on my own, please cutie?  
Kai: -Opens mouth about to speak-  
Tamaki: -Places hand around Kai's waste- Aw, cute. Kai gets scared sometimes though and she likes to hold someones hand for comfort. And..well she couldn't hold yours could she since you're not her boyfriend.  
Kai: -Whispers- What're you doing?  
Tamaki: -Whispers- He's being too easy. Play hard to get.  
Tai: -Smiles- That's fine I'll hold her hand for you.  
Tamaki: -Nudges Kai-  
Kai: I'd rather hold Tamaki's hand Tai, sorry.  
Tai: Come on, it'll be like old times.  
Kai: I don't think your girlfriend would be happy about it anyway. I don't wanna be the one to break you two up do I. -Innocent smile-  
Tai: Right..I forgot about her.  
Tamaki: -Laughs slightly- Must be because you're spending too much time thinking about my girlfriend huh?  
Tai: She wishes. My girlfriends got a super model body compared to Kai.  
-Tamaki turns Kai around lifting her shirt up looking to her stomach whilst placing his hands around her waste and pulling her toward him close to his body-  
Kai: -Blushing-  
Tamaki: Really? -Laughs- I don't think you could get a body that's more supermodel perfect than Kai's.  
Tai: -Frowns to self-  
-The roller coaster comes back. Everyone gets on including Tai on his own. Tamaki takes hold of Kai's hand-  
-Once the roller coaster finished-  
-They all get off of the roller coaster and walk towards the screens where the pictures are shown-  
Kentaro: Come on, let's go check out our picture!  
Miyami: Aw, no I'll look terrible.  
Kentaro: You won't! It was so cute the way you had your head buried in my shirt scared.  
Miyami: -Blushes-  
-They all walk down to the pictures and see Miyami's head buried in Kentaro's chest with his arms around her grinning innocently. And Tamaki with his arm around Kai pulling her close both sticking their tongues out to the camera doing a peace sign. Whilst Tai is sat on his own frowning to the camera-  
Tamaki: I'll be right back  
-Tamaki dissapears for a moment leaving the four of them together-  
Kai: You don't look too happy on your picture.  
Tai: I would've been happier if you sat next to me. -Edging closer to Kai- You should of left him and come sat next to your best friend. -Linking Kai-  
Kai: -Laughs slightly- Heh, funny.  
Tai: I know, now come on! The next ride with me cutie? Like old times, you know you had more fun with guys too nice for yo-  
Tamaki: I'm back -Looks to Kai and Tai linking- Kai, I got our photo.  
Kai: -Un links Tai- Our photo?  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Yeah I couldn't resist, you looked to cute.  
Tai: -Frowns to self, clenching fists beside him-  
Kai: -Smiles slightly-  
Kentaro: You guys ready to go to the next ride?  
-Later on that day just as the fair is shutting for the night-  
-The suns going down and everyone is sat on a bench eating candy floss sat beside one another-  
Kentaro: I've had so much fun today. It was a great first date don't 'cha think Miyami?  
Miyami: -Blushes nodding- Yeah, it was.  
Kentaro: -Innocent grin-  
Tai: Yeah..It's been great. It was a great time for me and Kai to catch up -Smile- Right Kai?  
Kai: Hm. -Innocent smile-  
Tai: We should do it again sometime, alone perhaps? Maybe we can start again, finish what we started.  
Tamaki: Wasn't that what you did? Finish what you started? -Grins- You was lucky to get Kai in the first place let alone have a second chance.  
Kai: Tamak-  
Tai: No, he's right. I was lucky. Maybe I'll get lucky again.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Yeah, maybe one day. If you're lucky. It's doubtful though.  
Tai: What's that supposed to mean?  
Tamaki: A girl like Kai comes only once in a million, a guy like you comes everyday.  
Tai: And what does that mean?  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Never mind. You'll understand it one day.  
Tai: Whatever.  
-Walking home-  
-It's night and everyone is walking home. Miyami is asleep and is on Kentaro's back. Tai is walking beside Kai talking to one another laughing ahead of everyone else. Whilst Tamaki is stood beside Kentaro-  
Kentaro: Does that not...make you a little jealous? Because if it does I can talk to him for you? We're close friends so he won't take offence whereas if you did it -Laughs slightly- It might cause abit of an up roar.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- It's fine I don't mind.  
Kentaro: -Innocent grin- You're one laid back guy. Which is a good thing don't get me wrong. I don't think I'd be able to take it if Miyami talked to another guy who was her ex and close -Laughs-  
Tamaki: I can trust her -Smile- That makes things easier.  
Kentaro: You seem like a great guy for Kai. And for the record I don't think she'd go back to Tai any day anyway.  
Tamaki: What makes you think that?  
Kentaro: -Shrugs- It seems like she's happy with you. And when she was with Tai, he never treated her like he cared. That and -Pauses- If I tell you, you can't tell Kai I told you. It'll break her heart.  
Tamaki: -Nods- I won't.  
Kentaro: Tai didn't get bored. With every girlfriend he's had he's treated the same. He rushes things and asks for..well he sleeps around. When he got bored of waiting for Kai to agree to it, he cheated with a couple of girls. Not long after he finished her.  
Tamaki: Woah...And Kai doesn't know any of that?  
Kentaro: -Shakes head-  
Tamaki: Didn't anyone think she should know? I mean, if she still liked him and got back with him after that not knowing an-  
Kentaro: We're not worried now because she's found you. -Smile-  
Tamaki: Y-Yeah. -Looks to the back of Kai sympathetically-  
Kentaro: I know you'll treat her right. -Smile-  
Tamaki: -Nods-  
-Tamaki looks to Kai and Tai in the distance watching them both flirt with one another. Tai picks Kai up squeezing her laughing-  
Kai: -Laughs- Tai put me down!  
Tai: You said I couldn't carry you. I'm just proving my point.  
Kai: Alright, I believe you now put me down.  
Tai: -Laughs- Alright -Places Kai on the group- I forgotten how cute you were.  
-Before Kai gets chance to reply. Tamaki walks over and picks Kai up in his arms by surprise-  
Kai: Woah what're y-  
Tamaki: -Interrupts- Your legs looked tired.  
Tai: What're you doing?  
Tamaki: So Kentaro, same time same place tomorrow?  
Kentaro: -Nods- Yeah, I'll see you then. Cya Kai  
Kai: -Waves to Kentaro before turning back to Tamaki confused- Um..tomorrow?  
Tamaki: Yeah, Kentaro wanted to take Miyami on a special date. I said we should tripple date with me and you and Tai and his girlfriend. -Smirks still stood beside Tai-  
Tai: -Glares slightly-  
Tamaki: So I guess we'll see you tomorrow Tai? -Smile-  
Tai: Yeah, I'll see the two of you then. Bye.  
-A couple of minutes later and Kai and Tamaki are away from the others. Kai still in Tamaki's arms-  
Kai: You can put me down now y'know. -Laughs- Where're we going anyway?  
Tamaki: We're going back to mine for a bit. I'll drop you back off at your house later. -Places Kai on the ground-  
Kai: Why?  
Tamaki: I've... -Pauses- There's something you've gotta know.  
Kai: Can't you just tell me now?  
Tamaki: -Shakes head- Cannot do. Are you cold?  
Kai: No I'm..I'm fine, why?  
Tamaki: I was just asking -Smile-  
-Later that night at Tamaki's apartment-  
-Kai is sat in Tamaki's apartment sat on the chair looking around to the things in his apartment-  
Kai's thought's: It's really just a regular room. It's nice..I expected leopard skins everywhere and stuff to lure girls in with him being a host. I wonder where all the money goes?  
Tamaki: -In the kitchen- Do you want a drink of anything Kai?  
Kai: No, I'm fine thanks.  
-Tamaki walks into the front room sitting on the chair opposite Kai passing the photo of them on the ride to her-  
Kai: Oh the photo. -Looks to it- It's really cute isn't it.  
Tamaki: -Smiles nodding- Yeah, keep it.  
Kai: Oh, thanks I'll pay you b-  
Tamaki: No I bought it for you. -Innocent smile- I think that's the first time I've had a photo with a girl where I'm not faking a smile to be honest.  
Kai: Are you sure you don't want to keep it then?  
Tamaki: It's fine I bought two in any case.  
Kai: Oh, right. Oh yeah, what did you want to speak to me about?  
Tamaki: There's something about Tai that I need to tell you.  
Kai: Like wh-  
"Ring ring"  
-Kai pauses taking out her phone looking to it-  
Kai: It's Tai. I should probably get this.  
-Before Tamaki has chance to say anything Kai answers her phone talking to Tai. She walks to the balcony talking still. Tamaki sits listening in the background-  
-Phone conversation-  
Kai: Hello?  
Tai: Hey Kai, It's Tai  
Kai: -Laughs- I know, what's up?  
Tai: Are you still at Tamaki's?  
Kai: Yeah, why?  
Tai: I was just thinking, after tomorrow do you maybe wanna date sometime on our own? Just the two of us?  
Kai: I -Pauses- Don't think your girlfriend would be to happy about that Tai.  
Tai: No It's fine, I just won't tell her. Pleaseeee, Kai!?  
Kai: -Sighs- I'll go somewhere with you, but It's not a date.  
Tai: It so is, love you bye.  
Kai: -Puts phone down-  
-Kai still stood at the balcony turns looking to Tamaki-  
Kai's thought's: Even though this is what I planned. I don't think..  
Kai: -Notices Tamaki looking at her- Well, it worked. -Fake smile- He wants to go on a date.  
Tamaki: That's...That's great -Fakes a worried smile-  
Kai: Thanks for today Tamaki. Even though it's your job and all to pretend you're having fun I actually had a nice time.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Even us hosts have feelings y'know.  
Kai: So you had fun today?  
Tamaki: -Nods- Yeah. I did.  
Kai: -Smiles- Good. So anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?  
Tamaki: Oh..It's nothing -Laughs- Forget I said anything.  
Tamaki's thought's: She's happy...like Kentaro said, It'll break her heart hearing this, especially now. Besides, I'm a host I do my job and my job only. No emotions attached, don't get involved.  
Kai: You sure?  
Tamaki: Hm..-Comes back to reality- Oh, yeah. -Smile- Sorry I put you through all of the trouble of coming here first when I can't remember what I was going to say -Laughs nervously-  
Kai: So you forgot what you was going to tell me?  
Tamaki: Yeah -Nervous laugh- I've just got so many clients, so many things going on in my head. -Laughs- Now come on in, you're gonna get cold.  
-Kai looks out to the view from Tamaki's balcony looking up to all the stars-  
Kai: But It's so beautiful out here.  
-Tamaki walks over placing a jacket over Kai's shoulder leaning on the balcony also looking out to the view-  
Kai: Thanks.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Oh! And the other thing!  
Kai: What?  
Tamaki: The tattoo on your stomach. You could have told me about that! When I lifted your shirt up I had to restrain myself from staring at it.  
Kai: Wasn't expecting you to look at my stomach.  
Tamaki: What does it mean anyway?  
Kai: It's in Japanese. It means "Follow your dreams".  
Tamaki: And, what's your dream?  
Kai: It's..a long story.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Maybe you'll tell me one day..I mean, If we ever happen to run into each other again. Anything else I should know about your body? Piercings, anything?  
Kai: I have a tattoo on my hand too.  
Tamaki: You're 17 how do you get tattoos?  
Kai: -Shrugs- I know a guy.  
Tamaki: Lemme see.  
-Tamaki takes hold of Kai's hand looking to the tattoo that looks like it has three rings all conjoined-  
Tamaki: Triple infinity -Looks slightly shocked-  
Kai: Woah, you're the first person to actually recognize it.  
Tamaki: That's because..I have the same tattoo.  
Kai: Really? Where?  
-Tamaki turns to the side moving his hair reveling the tattoo on his neck-  
Kai: That's so..weird.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- I know, coincidence.  
Kai: Yeah.  
Tamaki: So there's nothing else I should know about?  
Kai: -Shakes head- Nope.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Come on. I'll walk you home.  
Kai: I'll walk myself, it's fine.  
Tamaki: No you won't I'm your host. Well escort, I'll walk you home.  
-Later that night. Kai has just got in-  
-Kai has just got in. She goes straight to her bed jumping on it laying flat looking to the celing-  
"Ring ring"  
-Kai answers her phone placing it to her ear whilst yawning answering-  
Kai: Hello?  
Miyami: Hey Kai, It's Miyami!  
Kai: Oh hey Miyami. I hope you had a good time today, he's a really nice guy.  
Miyami: -Smiles- He is isn't he. I had a great time! And guess what?  
Kai: What?  
Miyami: I fell asleep on his back, he carried me all the way home. I mean, when my dad saw he wasn't too happy but my mum approved and thought it was sweet of him to carry me and bring me home.  
Kai: Aww, that's great Miyami.  
Miyami: Anyway, what about you? It seemed like you had a great time with your new guy. I still can't believe you never told me about him! He seems so nice!  
Kai: Oh, Tamaki. Yeah -Nervous laugh- He's a nice guy.  
Miyami: You didn't sound too enthusiastic about that then? What's going on Kai, he seems like such a nice guy! Like your perfect type!  
Kai: -Nervous laugh- It's a long story. Anyway, do you know where they're taking us tomorrow? Tamaki wouldn't tell me?  
Miyami: -Shrugs- Not a clue. And I'll find out eventually Kai! Huh, okay mom be right there! I've gotta go Kai, I'll see you tomorrow?  
Kai: Okay, bye~. -Puts phone down-  
Kai: -Sighs-  
Kai's thought's: I deserve an early night.

-End of chapter-

-The next day-  
-The next morning Kai is in the shower half asleep-  
"Knock knock"  
Kai: -Gets out of the shower- Just a second!  
-Kai places a towel around her and walks to the door answering it hiding behind it with just her face showing-  
Tamaki: Oh sorry, I didn't think you'd be in the shower with it being this time but you're always running behind time so it makes sense.  
Kai: Hey! -Shrugs- Yeah, alright I guess.  
Tamaki: Can I come in?  
Kai: Umm -Looks to self for a moment- Yeah sure. You've probably seen loads of girls naked anyway.  
Tamaki: You're naked!?  
Kai: No I'm kiddin' I've got a towel around me.  
-Kai opens the door letting Tamaki in. He looks to Kai closing the door as she walks towards her bed sitting down-  
Kai: So what're you doing here so early?  
Tamaki: Oh right yeah, I forgot to tell you what we're doing today huh?  
Kai: No you refused to tell me.  
Tamaki: Right well. I hope you have a bikini or costume.  
Kai: Whaddo you mean exactly?  
Tamaki: We're going to the beach -Smile-  
Kai: I haven't been to the beach since I was a kid.  
Tamaki: Really?  
Kai: Yeah.  
Tamaki: So is this a good thing or bad thing?  
Kai: It's great -Smiles- I'm lookin' forward to it.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Good. Now show me what costumes you have. Now's your chance to prove to him that you have a better body than his girlfriend.  
-Kai points to her draw. Tamaki goes into her draw looking to her bikini's. He holds up two, one pink and black one with a bow in the middle. And the other bikini with beach patters on-  
Kai: -Points to the pink and black one-  
Tamaki: Good choice. Go put it on -Throws it to Kai-  
-Kai catches the bikini walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and tries it on-  
Tamaki: Are you done? -Couple of minuets later-  
Kai: Yeah.  
Tamaki: Come out and show me.  
Kai: I don't wanna.  
Tamaki: Come on. I'll play the honest card and tell you how you look.  
Kai: -Sighs- That's what I'm afraid of.  
-Kai opens the bathroom door with her bikini on looking to Tamaki with a worried expression on her face-  
Tamaki: I really like that tattoo.  
Kai: -Frowns-  
Tamaki: -Smiles- You look great.  
Kai: -Sighs-  
Tamaki: He'll definitely take back his words. Now C'mon we're gonna be late. You dry your hair and I'll go get us a hot chocolate or something. -Walking towards door- I'll see you in a minuet.  
Kai: -Nods- Bye.  
-Tamaki leaves closing the door behind him. Kai stands still looking to the door in confusion slightly-  
Kai's thought's: This feels..weird...  
-Kai then shakes her head walking towards her mirror picking up the hair dryer drying her hair-  
-A little later-  
-Kai has done her hair and make up and is sat on her bed looking to clothes laid out on the bed. Tamaki knocks and then enters with two drinks in his hand smiling-  
Tamaki: I'm back. I got you a hot chocolate. -Smile- Huh? What're you doing?  
-Tamaki walks over looking onto Kai's bed looking to the clothes set out-  
Kai: I don't know what to wear. You're wearing a jumper and shorts..I'm not s-  
Tamaki: -Laughs interrupting- I'm only wearing a jumper in case you get cold on the way back since you'll have gone for a swim. -Laughs- Here, lemme see.  
-Tamaki looks to the clothes on Kai's bed picking up a white strapless dress which was tight fitted at the top down to the hip which it then flared slightly just above the knee-  
Kai: A dress? I don't think I've worn a dress since I...well since I went out for a drink last year with everyone.  
Tamaki: Wh- You go out drinking at your age!? -Sighs- You're so rebellious. I never did half the stuff you have at your age. Anyway, put it on, it'll look good on you. Keep your bikini on underneath.  
-Kai places the dress beneath her feet lifting it up looking to it on her-  
Kai: -Looks back up to Tamaki- I'm not sure.  
Tamaki: You look beautiful. Now come on. -Smiles-  
-Tamaki places the hot chocolate in Kai's hand and takes a hold of her other hand walking out of the dorm-  
-Around half an hour later they arrive at the meeting point-  
Tamaki: Sorry we're late -Laughs slightly- Kai always makes me late for everything we do.  
Kai: -Laughs nervously-  
Tamaki: Huh? Tai, where's your girlfriend?  
Tai: She said she was busy today.  
Tamaki: That's such a shame. We would've loved to meet her.  
Tai: -Glares to Tamaki slightly-  
Tamaki: -Grins-  
Miyami: It is a shame. Aw, well you've always got us anyway Tai. -Smile-  
Tai: -Smiles- Yeah, thanks Miyami.  
-Kentaro takes a hold of Miyami's hand moving her away from Tai. Tamaki notices looking slightly shocked-  
Kentaro: Should we go then? -Smile-  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Lets.  
-Everyone arrives at the beach. Tamaki takes his jumper off and shirt grinning over to Kai-  
Kai: What? What's the grin for?  
Tamaki: Wanna race?  
-Kai cheats running ahead before agreeing to Tamaki-  
Tamaki: HEY!  
-Tamaki chases after Kai, both play fighting and laughing making their way toward the ocean-  
Miyami: They're so cute arnt they?  
Kentaro: -Laughs- Yeah. It's good they get along so well as a couple. Maybe me and you can be like that one day?  
Miyami: -Blushes smiling- Y..Yeah.  
Tai: -Glaring to both Kai and Tamaki- Well..I'm gonna go fight Kai into the pool.  
-Tai runs off after Kai and Tamaki. Meanwhile Tamaki has just fought Kai down to the ground and is sat over her holding her hands down-  
Tamaki: Say I won.  
Kai: Never! -Laughing- You cheat, get off of me.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- You're the one who cheated! Anyway, you're not moving until you admit I won.  
Kai: -Shakes head-  
Tamaki: -Laughs- C'mon let's get in the water. -Helps Kai up- Put your dress with my jumper so it doesn't get lost.  
-Kai takes off her dress wearing just her bikini. Tai sees from a far and looks straight to her tattoo-  
Tai: Kai! -Shouting from a far-  
Kai: Huh?  
Tamaki: -Looks to Kai smiling- I told you that was the right bikini to choose.  
Tai: -Runs over- I never knew you had a tattoo. Whaddus it mean?  
Kai: Follow your dreams.  
Tai: Because your dream is to marry me right. -Winks laughing-  
Kai: -Smiles slightly- Your funny.  
Tai: I know.  
-Tai picks up Kai over his shoulder and races towards the water with her. Kai struggles trying to get away laughing-  
Kai: What're you doing?! -Laughs- Put me down.  
Tai: Nope. Remember that time you dunked my head under the water? This is payback.  
Kai: What!? It was your fault I did that!  
Tai: Nope.  
-Tai runs into the water still holding Kai and drops her into the water. She quickly stands up kicking water towards him-  
Kai: You never change! -Laugh-  
Tai: Neither do you cutie. -Smiles innocently- That's the best thing about you though.  
-Kentaro and Miyami both walk over to Tamaki looking to him-  
Kentaro: Are you not gonna go get her? I'm sure she'd rather be with you. -Smiles innocently-  
Tamaki: -Looks to Kentaro smiling- No It's fine. He's a close friend..I'm fine with that. Hey..Kentaro?  
Kentaro: Hm?  
Tamaki: What you did earlier..when you grabbed Miyami's hand?  
Miyami: Kentaro doesn't trust Tai.  
Kentaro: -Nervous laugh- I..It's not that I don't trust him. It's jus- -Sighs- There's just something about him I'm never going to be able to get used to. With guys he's fine..It's girls I don't like him around.  
Tamaki: Then..why're you his friend?  
Kentaro: -Smiles- He was a nice guy up until he got his first girlfriend. Then..he just got the courage he could get anyone. He's a good friend. Just a really bad boyfriend.  
Tamaki: I see. -Looks up smiling- Then just make sure you take care of Miyami around him.  
Miyami: -Smiles to Tamaki-  
Kentaro: -Takes hold of Miyami's hand- I will. And you do the same for Kai?  
Tamaki: -Laughs nervously- Don't worry about that. I'll always be watching him around her.  
-Tai notices Kai loosing focus towards Tamaki. Tamaki notices Kai looking over to him. She waves him over. Tamaki smiles to her getting up and walking over. Tai glares to him looking to his body-  
Tai: How old are you? -Moodily-  
Tamaki: -Laughs- I'm 18 a year older than you. Why?  
Tai: There's no way you're 18..I think you're lying you're ripped.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Think what you want. I'm an 18 year old that takes care of his body.  
Tai: -Frowns- I'm gonna go get a drink and take a break.  
-Tai walks away towards both Miyami and Kentaro who are building a castle together-  
Tamaki: So what's up? It looked like things were going good between the two of you?  
Kai: Yeah it was..  
Tamaki: Then what did you call me over for?  
Kai: You..you just looked lonely. -Smile- I thought you might wanna join in.  
Tamaki: -Smiles slightly- I'm a host, I'm used to all of this. Stop thinking about me and think more about what you want. But since I'm already here now there's something I wanna do.  
Kai: What's that?  
-Kai and Tamaki are stood on an empty wooden bridge that leads toward the deeper end of the water-  
Kai: There's um -Pauses- I can't swim -Laughs- Stupid I know..if I could swim I'd be totally up for it but I'll drown.  
Tamaki: It's not stupid. -Smiles- Don't worry about it you'll be in my arms I'll keep hold of you so you don't.  
Kai: Are you sure?  
Tamaki: -Nods smiling-  
Kai: Alright.  
Tamaki: Ally up.  
-Tamaki picks Kai up in his arms like a baby-  
Tamaki: You ready? -Looking down to her-  
Kai: -Clinging her arms around Tamaki's neck- Yup.  
-Tamaki runs toward the end of the wooden pier and into the water. Once he jumps in he swims back to the top with Kai laughing looking to her still in his arms as she laughs back still with her arms clung around his neck-  
Tamaki: Told you I wouldn't let go Oops.. -Pretends to drop Kai- Just kidding. -Laughs-  
Kai: -Laughing- You jerk.  
-Kai splashes Tamaki laughing-  
Tamaki: Alright, alright stop. -Laughs-  
Kai: -Stops looking to Tamaki with a big smirk on her face-  
Tamaki: I think you're the funnest client I've ever had. -Smiles- No It's definet. -Laughs-  
Kai: -Smiles- Thanks.  
Tamaki: C'mon I'll help you back up.  
-Tamaki lifts Kai back up onto the edge of the pier and then jumps up sitting beside her-  
Tamaki: Woah, the suns going down already.  
Kai: It looks amazing doesn't it!?  
Tamaki: Yeah..yeah it does. -Smiles- How come you can't swim? Didn't anyone ever teach you?  
Kai: Nobody was around when I was a kid to teach me so I guess I just never picked it up.  
Tamaki: Nobody was around?  
Kai: I..my family had a lot of family problems. -Nervous laugh- Anyway, can I ask you a question?  
Tamaki: Sure, what's the question?  
Kai: What made you become a host?  
Tamaki: I-It was more of a sudden choice than it was a decision I'd usually go for.  
Kai: Oh...right.  
Tamaki: So have you had a good time today?  
Kai: Yeah It's been great. -Smiles- I've had a good laugh. It's been ages since I've come to the beach. Think I might come more often. Thanks..Tamaki.  
Tamaki: For what?  
Kai: I know It's your job and all but..you're really good company. I think you know me more than my closest friends know me.  
-Tamaki looks over to Kai. Kai notices him looking from the corner of her eye and looks back at him. He continues to look gazing into her eye's. She gazes back slightly confused. He places his thumb on her chin and leans in slowly toward Kai closing his eyes kissing her. She kisses back blushing to herself. Once he pulls away he blushes looking shocked-  
Kai: What was..?  
-Tamaki revealing what he had done removes his hand from her face and moves his face from in front of hers placing his hand to his mouth blushing to himself. He then quickly nervously smiles with his arm behind his head-  
Tamaki: Sorry I just thought Miyami and Kentaro was behind us. -Nervous laugh- They seemed like they suspected something about us earlier so I just thought I'd better make it look more believable.  
Kai: O-Oh, right -Still blushing- Of course.  
-Tai runs over shouting to Kai-  
Tai: Come on Kai! I'll race you to the end of the beach!  
Kai: -Turns to Tamaki- I take it everyone's going home now.  
Tamaki: Seems that way. Quick, you don't wanna be beat by him.  
-Kai stands up looking to Tai as he winks to Kai before running off ahead-  
Kai: H-Hey!  
Tai: You won't beat me now with those short legs!  
Kai: -Frowns running after Tai-  
-Later It's night out and everyone is making their way back home-  
-It's now dark out. Kai is shivering walking home with everyone. Tamaki takes his jumper throwing it on top of Kai's head-  
Tamaki: Sorry I jumped in the water when you had your clothes on. -Nervous laugh- I forgot. -Sighs face palming- Man I'm an idiot, I really am sorry.  
Kai: It's fine honest. -Smile-  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Thanks but It's not. I don't usually make mistakes like this. It's just around y- -Smiles recovering from what he was about to say- You're gonna get a cold put it on properly.  
-Kai pulls the jumper over her head folding her arms trying to keep warm. Tamaki pulls her closer placing his arm around her trying to keep her warm-  
Tai: -Yawns- Today has been such a tiring day.  
Kentaro: -Laughs- Miyami must think so too.  
-Tamaki and Kai both look to Miyami flat out on Kentaro's back once more and smile to themselves-  
Kai: She always was the first to fall asleep at my sleepovers.  
Kentaro: -Laughs- She's so lazy.  
Tamaki: We'll -Pauses- I guess we'll see you guys around. -Smiles- I'm gonna walk Kai home.  
Kentaro: -Smiles- We'll see use soon hopefully we'll have more days out. -Smiles- Bye, Kentaro, Kai.  
Kai: -Looks worried before faking a smile- Bye.  
Tamaki: -Laughs nervously- Yeah, bye. And Tai, next time be sure to bring your girlfriend so we get a chance to meet her ay?-Winks-  
Tai: Yeah. I will do. Bye Kai.  
Kai: Bye.  
-Kai and Tamaki are walking toward Kai's house-  
Kai: -Laughs slightly- You just had to get that last dig in to Tai didn't you?  
Tamaki: Yeah. I still don't believe he has one.  
Kai: Probably not.  
-They both arrive at Kai's dormerty. Kai stands at the door looking to Tamaki. She then remembers something and goes to take off the jumper-  
Tamaki: Keep it on. If you take it off out here you'll catch a cold.  
Kai: I'm never gonna get chance to give it back to you again though?  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Keep it.  
Kai: Thanks again Tamaki.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- You can stop saying thanks. It should be me thanking you. I hope everything works out the way you want it to with Tai.  
Kai: -Fakes a smile-  
Tamaki: Bye...Kai.  
Kai: Bye.  
-Tamaki fakes a smile walking away. Kai looks to him for a moment before walking into her dormetry, and back to her dorm room-  
"Ring ring"  
-Kai answers her phone-  
Kai: Hello?  
Miyami: Hey Kai!  
Kai: It's weird that you always call me the second I step foot in my dorm.  
Miyami: -Laughs- Don't be silly it's just a coincidence.  
Kai: Hm, coincidence. Unless you're spying on me.  
Miyami: -Laughs- Stop being silly. Anyway! Guess who got carried home today again!  
Kai: -Laughs- I noticed, it was cute. He really likes you Miyami, I think he's a keeper.  
Miyami: You think so?  
Kai: I know it. -Smile-  
Miyami: Thanks. Kai?  
Kai: Hm?  
Miyami: Do you still like Tai?  
Kai: Wh-What makes you ask that?  
Miyami: I-I think you'd be better staying with Tamaki Kai!  
Kai: Not that I said I liked Tai anyway but why don't you like him? You seem so put off? -Nervous laugh-  
Miyami: Tai's just...he's not the right one. You wouldn't have broken up otherwise. Even Kentaro says you're really cute with Tamaki.  
Kai: -Pauses smiling for a moment- Stop thinking about it. -Laughs- Anyway! Did anything new happen today with you and Kentaro?  
Miyami: He..He kissed me! -Giggles-  
Kai: Aww really?! When? And how?  
Miyami: We was just sat building a castle together and he said he's never been so happy than he was with me and kissed me!  
Kai's thought's: I wish I could tell you stories like you tell me. But mine are never, they never come true.  
Kai: -Faking a smile to herself- Aw that's so cute Miyami! I told you he was a keeper!  
Miyami: -Giggles- I know. Oh, Kai I've gotta go dads lecturing me for being up late, that and he's angry that Kentaro brought me home again. -Laughs- Bye.  
Kai: -Laughs- I'll see you at school. Bye. -Puts phone down-  
-Kai walks towards her cubard getting a pair of knickers, some pajama pants, some fluffy socks and a black vest top. She quickly puts them on looking to her hair in the mirror, re arranging it so it flows over her shoulder nicely. She then turns her light off and walks towards her bed-

-End of Chapter-

-The next morning-  
-The next morning Miyami is on her way to school. She looks up seeing Tai and Kentaro stood at the gates waiting for her-  
Miyami: -Smiles- You waited for me?  
Kentaro: -Nods- Why shouldn't I have?  
Miyami: N-No I'm glad -Smiles-  
Kentaro: Don't you usually walk to school with Kai? Why're you on your own?  
Miyami: Kai's at home ill. Must have been walking home with wet clothes on yesterday  
Tai: Which was Tamaki's fault. So she's ill because of him.  
Miyami: N-No I don't think tha-  
Tai: -Interrupts- It is. I told her she's better off with me.  
Kentaro: -Smiles to Miyami- Let's just hope she's better soon. Until then I'll meet you and walk to school with you.  
Miyami: -Blushes-  
-Later that day-  
-Later on that day Tamaki is at his works place stood in an office leaning on the table looking bored and spacey. His (African American) friend Mike who has a bald head, and a thin tall figure turns to Tamaki looking to him-  
Mike: Tamaki what're you even doing here today? Didn't you have a client booked today?  
Tamaki: I'm taking the day off.  
Mike: Big day yesterday?  
Tamaki: Yeah...big day. -Slowly looks to the side suspiciously- How come you're not with a client today?  
Mike: The girl yesterday took it out of. Man they tell you it's the easiest job to have. Psh, yesterday I had to walk 8 straight miles whilst helping a woman shop..SHOP! Do you know what women are like shopping? -Sighs- This job isn't fun at all.  
Tamaki: -Shrugs- Maybe you just get all the wrong girls.  
Mike: Psh. Is there any right jobs? I've been working here for years now and all I seem to be doing is acting like a gentlemen and shopping.  
Tamaki: Maybe It's just black girls. -Shrugs-  
Mike: Just because I'm black doesn't mean only black girls hire me Tamaki.  
Tamaki: -Looks to Mike raising eyebrows-  
Mike: What?! Some white girls like there coffee black!  
Tamaki: -Yawns- I'm bored.  
Mike: -Sighs- You're so ignorant sometimes.  
Tamaki: Michael will you please make me a bru?  
Mike: MIKE! IT'S MIKE! DON'T EVER CALL ME MICHAEL AGAIN! Until you call me Mike I'm never, ever making you another cup of tea.  
Tamaki: Bru.  
Mike: IT'S TE-  
-Mike throws his things in the air leaving the room frustrated. Walking down the corridor-  
Tamaki: Aw, no, come on Michael. Come back Michael! -Shouting down corridors- I'm sorry Michael! I won't do it again Michael!  
-Everyone watches as Tamaki shouts the name "Michael" down the corridor. Michael glares back to Tamaki hiding from the eyes around him. Tamaki smirks to himself as Mike leaves the room-  
Tamaki: -Laughs- He's so easy to wind up.  
"Ring ring"  
Tamaki: Huh? -Takes phone from pocket answering- Yello, Tamaki speaking, whaddya want?  
Kentaro: Hey Tamaki, It's Kentaro.  
Tamaki: Oh, Kentaro hey. I forgot I gave you my number. What's up?  
Kentaro: I just wanted to know if you was with Kai or not. Miyami wanted to plan something with you both for this weekend.  
Tamaki: Kai's at school? And about this weekend I don't think I'll be able too I'm busy and..Hm..I'll let Kai tell you. And just so we're clear I want her to admit it was her decision not mine -Smirks to self- I'm the innocent one in this situation y'know.  
Kentaro: Oh..I see where you're going with that. I'm sorry you both didn't work out. And sorry for bothering you. -Laughs- I just thought you'd be with Kai today since she's ill. I guess I'll see you around then Tamaki. It was nice meeting you.  
Tamaki: Woah, wait, she's ill?  
Kentaro: Yeah..I think it's just a cold but I'm not sure.  
Tamaki: Right. That's probably because of me letting her walk home in wet clothing yesterday. Well, thanks Kentaro.  
Kentaro: Yeah, no problem. See you around Tamaki.  
Tamaki: Yeah, cya. -Puts phone down-  
-Tamaki puts his phone in his pockets-  
Mike: Since when do you give your personal number out?  
-Tamaki jumps not knowing that Mike was behind him-  
Tamaki: Have you been there the whole time?  
Mike: I decided to make you a cup of tea after all since you said you're sorry. I added a little something extra also -Serious expression on face- To say thanks.  
Tamaki: Thanks, but I don't think I'll be staying in work for much longer.  
Mike: So it is a girl!?  
Tamaki:...How did you jump to that conclusion just because I said I'm leaving work early?  
Mike: -Shrugs- Well, someone's just rung you on your personal number. -Mutters- I was watching from over the other side of the room. And nobody has your personal number so it must be a girl.  
Tamaki: Nah, I gave some guy my number. He insisted so I had to give it to him. He was just asking about one of his friends I recently met. Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see you later Michael. -Making his way out of building-  
Mike: Oh okay Tamaki! I totally understand that you're having boyfriend issues! I know he's just rung you so that's fine because I'm a good friend and understand th-  
-Mike stops speaking laughing to himself as he watches Tamaki leave the room mid sentence shaking his head laughing also-  
Mike: -Smirks to self-  
-Mike then picks up the bru he made for Tamaki, sniffs it and then shrugs drinking it-  
Mike: -Slurp- It's not so ba- Oh my dear g- -Runs to the toilet- OUT OF THE WAY!  
-Later that day It's getting dark-  
-Tamaki knocks on Kai's door and waits a while. There's no answer so he lets himself in and looks to Kai who is on the floor in the bathroom still in her pajamas-  
Tamaki: Kai? Hey! Kai?  
-Tamaki runs over to Kai and places her on her bed-  
Tamaki: Kai, wake up?  
-Tamaki shakes Kai a little. She wakes up looking to Tamaki confused-  
Kai: What're you doing in my house?  
Tamaki: I heard you was ill and wanted to come check on you since it was my fault. Anyway what happened?  
Kai: I tripped and hit my head on the bathroom door.  
Tamaki: -Slight smirk- And there's me thinking you passed out or something. Should have known it'd be something stupid.  
Kai: -Frowns- Yeah, I know. Make jokes whilst you can.  
Tamaki: You really shouldn't leave your door open y'know.  
Kai: I think it's been open all night? I must have forgotten to lock it last night?  
Tamaki: -Smiles- You're so clumsy.  
Kai: What're you doing here anyway? I hope you know I'm not paying you for this.  
Tamaki: -Shakes head smiling- I know. You're ill because of me and I don't have work today so I just thought I'd come around help you get better.  
Kai: Really?  
Tamaki: -Nods smiling- Yeah. I brought soup and your favorite hot chocolate.  
Kai: Arnt you the sweet one, but honestly you don't have to stay I'm fine. Schools not going to be happy, or my boss but. -Shrugs- There's nothing I can do about that.  
Tamaki: You work?  
Kai: I'm a waitress. Minimum pay, crappy customers but It's a job.  
Tamaki: Man, when I was your age I didn't work. And I was still living with my family.  
Kai: -Coughs- Ugh.  
-Tamaki places his hand on Kai's forehead then to her cheeks-  
Tamaki: You're burning up. And your cheeks are so chubby.  
Kai: -Frowns-  
Tamaki: -Smile-  
Kai: But seriously, go I'm fine. -Smiles- I'll be up on my feet and off to work after school at some point.  
Tamaki: Don't be stupid, I'm the one who made you ill, I'm staying. And you're not working.  
Kai: If I don't work I'll get fired.  
Tamaki: Then I'll ring them as your husband and explain your ill.  
Kai: I'm 17..I thought the legal age to marry was 18?  
Tamaki: I'm..not sure myself.  
-At that moment a blonde haired boy with bright green eye's wearing shorts and shirt with bare feet walks into Kai's dorm. He freezes looking to Tamaki and Kai who are both sat on the bed-  
Tamachan: Sorry If I'm..interrupting anything, probably should have knocked before I came in.  
Tamaki: Who's the blonde kid?  
Tamachan: Kai's future boyfriend. Don't get your hopes up I'm Kai's next boyfriend.  
Tamaki: Wh- I'm older than you. And we're not going out or anything anyway. I'm her friend.  
Tamachan: -Looks to them both- Good.  
Kai: What's up anyway Tamachan, whaddya want?  
Tamachan: I was looking for my shirt.  
Kai: Oh right, I washed it it's in the washing place where they keep the dry cleaning.  
Tamachan: Thank you. I'll see you later Kai...and friend that's too friendly. -Leaves-  
-Tamaki still looking to the door confused-  
Kai: Bye?  
Tamaki: Wha- why did he just walk in here like he's, like you both share a house together?  
Kai: He's a close friend. We both have keys to each others dorms in case of emergency.  
Tamaki: You're sleeping together!? Him..-Looks to Kai- You, it doesn't make sen-  
Kai: -Raises eyebrows- Wai- Wh-what even gave you that idea?!  
Tamaki: He left his shirt here?  
Kai: YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA! We was cooking tea together and got into a flour fight.  
Tamaki: So the flour fight led to sex?  
Kai: WH- STOP SAYING THAT! THERE WAS NO SEX! -Facepalms- Ugh.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Sorry. What's he not doing in school then? Is he ill too?  
Kai: He doesn't go in very often.  
Tamaki: You're so rebellious. I'm going to warm the soup up for you.  
Kai: I don't feel like eating -Pulls cover over head-  
Tamaki: You've gotta eat something. Soup's the best thing to eat when you're ill.  
Kai: But I'm not hungry.  
Tamaki: Tough. I'll force feed you if I have to.  
-Two minuets later-  
-Tamaki is chasing Kai around the room with a spoon with soup on it and a bowl in the other hand-  
Tamaki: Kai EAT THE SOUP!  
Kai: I don't want too!  
-Tamaki catches Kai sitting on her holding one of her arms down to the ground whilst in the other is the spoon of soup. Kai with her other arm is covering her mouth-  
Tamaki: Why're you so difficult.  
Kai: Why don't you eat that crap then, show me how It's done.  
-Tamaki looks to the spoon himself-  
Tamaki: It can't be that bad, right?  
Kai: You tell me.  
-Tamaki slowly places the spoon in his mouth. He quickly turns away from Kai hiding his reaction with a disgusted expression on his face-  
Kai: So, how is it? -Smirk-  
Tamaki: -Turns back to Kai faking a smile- It's great. It's actually very nice.  
Kai: -Frowns- Oh really? Then try another spoon full.  
Tamaki: That's cheating! You said one spoon full! Now It's your turn.  
-Tamaki dips the spoon in the bowl beside him and goes to put it in Kai's mouth. Kai puts her hand over her mouth once more frowning-  
Tamaki: ALRIGHT! Alright, I give up. If you have one spoon full at least, I'll leave you alone. Deal?  
Kai: Fine.  
Tamaki: Alright. -Places spoon in Kai's mouth-  
Kai: -Swallows pulling disgusted expression- UGH! WHY!?  
Tamaki: -Smirks to self- Nice Isn't it?  
Kai: Now I feel even more ill. -Face goes red-  
Tamaki: Wh- Are you serious? -Getting worried- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you eat it.  
-Tamaki stands up off of Kai and picks her up placing her on her bed-  
Tamaki: The guy at the shop said it was a special soup to make people better?  
Kai: Well It wasn't.  
Tamaki: -Laughs nervously- Well, I am sorry.  
"Ring ring"  
-Kai picks up her phone off of the counter and looks to it answering-  
Kai: Hello?  
Tai: Hey cutie.  
Kai: -Laughs- Hey..you.  
Tai: -Laughs- I'm ringing to ask about tomorrow night. Any idea where you wanna go?  
Kai: -Shrugs-  
Tai: Kai if you're shrugging you know I can't see you so say you don't know.  
Kai: -Sighs- I don't know. You make the plans you're the man.  
Tai: Rude. Right well I'll meet you at the cafe at 6.  
Kai: 6 in the afternoon?  
Tai: Yup! Alright, we'll go cinema together?  
Kai: Sure.  
Tai: Alright, I'll come pick you up from your dorm. I'll see you there then. Love ya, bye.  
Kai: Yeah...you -Stutters- bye. -Puts phone down quickly-  
Tamaki: Woah, he loves you already for a second time.  
Kai: He didn't to begin with.  
Tamaki: And why didn't you say it back?  
Kai: Because I don't.  
Tamaki: Don't what?  
Kai: The L word him.  
Tamaki: What's the L word?  
Kai: Stop torturing me!  
Tamaki: I'm just asking what the L word is!  
Kai: It's the L word! The thing people say when they really like each other!  
Tamaki: I see, you've got relationship issues.  
Kai: That's not true!  
Tamaki: It is. You can't even say that word. I bet you never have in fact!  
Kai: -Sulks- I so have.  
Tamaki: When? And too who?  
Kai: I can't say something I don't mean!  
Tamaki: Even if you mean it you wouldn't say it.  
Kai: -Shrugs- We'll see one day huh.  
Tamaki: -Laughs-  
-Tamaki places his hand on Kai's forehead checking her temperature-  
Tamaki: Your temperature just seems to be getting worse. How're you feeling?  
Kai: Honestly?  
Tamaki: Yes.  
Kai: I think I'm dying. -Slouches further into covers dramatically-  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Well, I'll let you get some sleep and I'll wait with you until you wake back up.  
Kai: Psh, I can't sleep when someones here anyway. And even if I did I wouldn't expect you to stay with me. You've got work, other clients to see too.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- I took the day off work anyway. I just wasn't up for it when I woke up this morning.  
Kai: You're so lazy.  
Tamaki: -Grins-  
-Later on that night-  
-Kai has fallen asleep lay on her side facing Tamaki. Tamaki also asleep lay on his back his face facing hers. He slowly opens his eye's seeing Kai's face in front of him. He goes red slightly looking to her peacefully sleeping-  
"B-Bmp B-Bmp"  
Tamaki's thought's: We fell asleep? I don't remember. And my heart..it's racing.  
-Miyami and Tamachan both burst into Kai's dorm. Tamaki falls off the bed still blushing red. Kai also jumps up from her sleep looking to the door confused and flushed-  
Miyami: K..Kai! TAMAKI!? I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BARGE IN ON THE TWO OF YOU! IF I'D HAD KNO-  
Tamachan: -Interrupts- WHY'RE YOU BOTH SO RED!?  
Kai: I'm ill? Don't look at me, I'm a monster.  
Tamachan: Then what's your excuse!? -Looking to Tamaki-  
Tamaki: I'm not red! What're you talking about?  
Tamachan: You're as red as a tomato!  
Tamaki: Well then -Pauses thinking- I guess I just must have caught something off Kai! Geez.  
Tamachan: Oh that quick, really? I think the only way of getting it that quick is through CONTACT! ACTUAL CONTACT!  
Tamaki: -Sighs holding head still on the floor-  
Miyami: Tamaki, have you been here the whole time taking care of Kai?  
Tamaki: Yeah -Stands up stretching-  
Miyami: That's so sweet!  
Tamaki: -Smiles innocently-  
Miyami: You can go home and take a break now if you like. I'll look after Kai for the night until she sleeps. -Smiles-  
Kai: -Mutters- This Isn't a babysitting session. I don't need looking after.  
Tamaki: -Smiles- Aren't you a good friend. Well Kai, I guess..I'll see you around? -Looking back to Kai-  
Kai: Y..Yeah. I hope I do. And thanks for the soup and stuff. You didn't have to do all of that but you still did, so thanks.  
Tamaki: No problem. -Smiles innocently waving- See you. -Leaves room-  
Tamachan: Who is that guy?  
Miyami: Kai's boyfriend.  
Tamachan: WHAT!?  
Kai: -Laughs nervously- Actually, Miyami?  
Miyami: Huh?  
Kai: You know me. -Smiles nervously-  
Miyami: -Sad face- Aw, Kai. Why?  
Kai: I uhh, don't wanna talk about it right now. -Attempts to laugh but coughs instead- Ughh.  
Miyami: Here, I'll make you a cup of tea.  
Kai: It's called a bru Miyami!  
Miyami: Would you like a cup of tea too Tamachan?  
Tamachan: Please -Frowns to Kai- I'm gonna need it.  
-Kai looks to Tamachan shaking her head before burying it in her pillow-  
Kai: I'm so ill.  
Tamachan: If you'd had told me you were ill I would've looked after you. Not like I have anything better to do in the day anyway.  
Kai: I didn't want anyone being told to be honest. I told Miyami thinking she wouldn't make a big deal out of it -Looks to Miyami in the kitchen- But she did.  
Miyami: -Walks in with cups of tea- Because I love you. -Smile-  
Kai: -Takes bru off Miyami- Yeah. -Laughs nervously- I, you too. Thanks.  
Miyami: -Smiles passing one to Tamachan-  
Tamachan: Thanks Miyami.  
Miyami: -Smiles getting her own bru- Hey Kai me and Kentaro was wondering if you'd wanna hang around tomorrow. Gives us something to do, get used to one another? -Smile-  
Kai: Oh, sorry Miyami I can't. I'm busy tomorrow. Not only is it gonna be the second day I'm putting off work but I'll probably not be in school also.  
Miyami: You're not in school either? What're you doing?  
Kai: I'm gonna try and get rid of this illness for good before tomorrow so It wont be as embarrassing.  
Miyami: Kai!? Does this mean you're going meeting someone else!? You're dating already!? You just broke up with Tamaki!  
Kai: -Holds head- I have headache y'know. And It's not like that. It's a friend thing. And me and Tamaki were never, we..it was just dating.  
Tamachan: You never agreed to go on a date with me.  
Kai: You never asked! What am I talking about! This isn't a date anyway.  
Tamachan: I can't believe you had a boyfriend and didn't tell me. After all the times you refused me.  
Kai: Stop acting. You know you've never asked me.  
Tamachan: Yeah, I know. -Drinks tea- Kai, me and you have been friends for years, right?  
Kai: -Nods- Right? And?  
Tamachan: -Shrugs- I just wanted to hear it.  
Kai:...  
Tamachan: It's good to know I have friends. -Grins- Well, I better go. Thanks for the tea Miyami.  
Miyami: -Smiles- No problem.  
Tamachan: Kai if you need anything through the night just call -Phone gestures- Or y'know. My doors open anyway. I'll see use all later.  
Miyami, Kai: Bye.  
Tamachan: -Smiles leaving-  
Miyami: I hope you realize half way through your date that you actually really like Tamaki and that you're perfect for one another.  
Kai: -Smiles slightly muttering- Yeah, me too.  
Miyami: -Giggles to self-  
"Ring ring"  
-Miyami takes her phone out answering it-  
Miyami: Hello? Oh yes. -Nervous laugh- Sorry, I'll be right back now. I forgot I'm so sorry. -Puts phone down- I'm so sorry Kai, I forgot I promised our next door neighbor I'd look after her kids for a while whilst she went out.  
Kai: It's fine. -Smiles- I'll see you tomorrow if I manage to get any better. -Laughs-  
Miyami: -Smiles- Okay. Get better soon, bye. -Running out of door closing it behind her-  
-Kai looks to the cups around her room and the soup still on the floor-  
Kai: -Sighs- I hate mess. I'd leave it but it only bothers me looking at it.  
-Kai walks over picking up the cups off of the floor and placing them in the kitchen washing them. After she had washed the cups and cleaned up. Her legs feel weak and she holds her head as the room spins-  
Kai's thought's: My head.  
-Kai walks into the bathroom looking to her cheeks which are red-  
Kai: I should get some sleep for tomorrow.  
-Kai gets into her bed and turns the lamp off beside her. She then lays her head down on the pillow looking to the dark cieling-  
Kai's thought's: I have the feeling I'm still going to be ill tomorrow. -Sighs- I've gotta sleep it off.

-End of chapter-

-The next morning-  
-The next morning Kai's alarm goes off. Kai still feeling ill walks into the bathroom looking to the mirror as she brushes her teeth still looking to her slightly red cheeks-  
Kai's thought's: It's a good job make up was invented. I still don't feel like going to school though. I guess I'll go hang around with Tamachan for the day.  
-Later on that day-  
-Kai is at Tamachan's lay on his bed on her stomach whilst eating a piece of pizza-  
Kai: Woah, you're right. You do cook good pizza. I never knew you could cook.  
Tamachan: I'm more than just a pretty face y'know.  
Kai: -Laughs-  
Tamachan: Oh...um Kai?  
Kai: Yeah?  
Tamachan: What time did you say your date was again?  
Kai: Not a date but it's at 6, why?  
Tamachan: Oh, it's half 5.  
Kai: -Jumps up- Man! I gotta get ready, choose clothes and everything! I'm gonna be late. -Running out of room-  
Tamachan: Psh, not a date she says.  
Kai: -Pops head around the corner- It's really not.  
Tamachan: So what're you gonna do if he tries anything on with you?  
Kai: Reject him. He has a girlfriend anyway.  
Tamachan: You don't see that being a little weird?  
Kai: Yeah, I do. -Laughs- That's why I'm gonna ask him what he really wants tonight. I have a feeling It's definitely not me.  
Tamachan: -Sympathetic expression- Hey, he'd be lucky to have you if he did.  
Kai: -Fake laugh- You don't have to re assure me. But thanks. I'll see you later if you're still awake, okay?  
Tamachan: -Nods- Yup. I'll be round to check on you. I want you in by 11 okay?  
Kai: -Laughs- Shut up.  
-Later-  
-Kai is looking in the mirror to herself. Her hair curled pushed around over one shoulder wearing a black hoodie with her name on the back in pink, dark skin tight jeans and ugg boots which criss crossed with lace-  
Kai: -Sighs-  
Kai's thought's: I'd wear something a little more datey but I'm too ill to show any skin. It's too cold.  
"Knock knock"  
-Kai walks to the door answering it looking to Tai who is wearing chino's, black converse and a red jumper with a man on the front, as he usually would-  
Tai: You ready to go?  
Kai: Yeah. -Smiles-  
Tai: Great! Come on let's head to my place first.  
Kai: Why, did you forget something?  
Tai: Uhh, Yeah. We might as well see what's on at the cinemas whilst we're there too.  
Kai: Oh, okay. -Closes door behind her-  
Tai: Come on, let's hold hands whilst we're walking.  
Kai: About th-  
-Before Kai can say anything else Tai takes hold of Kai's hand grinning to her walking down the corridor-  
Kai's thought's: Looking at his face, his smile doesn't seem..real. I don't think I really understand why I ever went for a guy like Tai? When there are guys like..  
Tai: What's wrong Kai? -Smile-  
Kai: N-Nothing.  
-Meanwhile-  
-Mike and Tamaki are both sat in a bar. Mike is looking to Tamaki as he downs drink after drink-  
Mike: It's only 6 o clock y'know Tamaki. The nights not gonna end anytime soon.  
Tamaki: No I know. I've just had a troubled morning and want to have fun tonight with my bestest friend in the world. -Smiles raising glass-  
-Mike thinks for a moment before raising his glass and chanting-  
Mike: HELL YEAH I'LL DRINK TO THAT!  
Tamaki: -Laughs clinking glasses-  
-A couple of hours later and Tamaki is lay across half of the bar with girls sat on the stools in front of him speaking to him. Mike notices him, stops what he is doing and walks over to Tamaki sitting on the stool in front of his face which is lay across the bar-  
Mike: Alright I know whats up now. There's no hiding it.  
Tamaki: Whaddya mean?  
Mike: It's a girl. -Smiles- I've never seen you this bothered by someone before. Is she a client?  
Girl number 1: A girl Tamaki? In all the times I've seen you, I've never once seen you bothered by girl problems.  
Mike: -Laughs nervously- Ladies please, can I talk to my best friend alone?  
Girls: -Laughs- Alright but don't keep him too long. -Walking away-  
Mike: So you've found the girl who doesn't want to take you shopping and who doesn't want to do all the girly stuff then huh?  
Tamaki: -Pauses before answering- Yeah.  
Mike: So what's stopping you? She's not a client now right?  
Tamaki: -Shakes head- No, but she's on a date. My job as her host was to make her ex regret ever finishing her.  
Mike: Oh..right. And it worked?  
Tamaki: Of course it did I've never failed a job. -Laughs- I'm great at what I do.  
Mike: -Laughs- Maybe too good.  
Tamaki: I know I am. I'd leave her alone -Pauses- Only the guy, her ex. He's not a good guy from what everyone's telling me.  
Mike: You did your research too? Woah, she must have had some impact on you.  
Tamaki: No, his best friend just told me to keep an eye on him when he's around her.  
Mike: His friend huh. Must be a bad guy if his friends telling you. Did you tell her about him?  
Tamaki: -Shakes head-  
Mike: Whaddya mean no? You should be telling her this before she goes out with him and something happens if he's such a dangerous guy. Call her now and let her know. Maybe she'll see that you're looking out for her.  
Tamaki: Can't.  
Mike: Why?  
Tamaki: She's on a date with him now. And I'm drunk..  
Mike: She's out with him now!? Are yo- Get out of here and go see if she's okay. You're a host man. You're supposed to make sure girls have a safe and good time. Safee! Go on, get out of here. Go find her and tell her how you feel.  
Tamaki: I can't, she's not my client anymore. It's nothin' to do with me anymore is it. She's on the date which I helped her get.  
Mike: Stop thinkin' your so good if she's good enough to win your heart she'd probably have done it herself. Now go on, the guy obviously isn't lucky enough to have her. Get out of here.  
Tamaki: I don't know Michael. I'm still not sure.  
Mike: Get out before I make you get out. I can't believe you just called me Michael again. It's Mike Tamaki, Mike. Seriously, go find her. I wanna meet her this weekend, you should bring her out on a proper date.  
Tamaki: -Sighs- Really?  
Mike: Really, go, now.  
Tamaki: Yeah, your right. I'll see you later. -Waves to Mike leaving the pub-  
-A young girl wearing a flimsy dress walks over to Mike-  
Girl: What're you smiling at sweetie? And where's Tamaki gone?  
Mike: My boys growing up.  
Girl: -Laughs- You're referring to Tamaki, right?  
Mike: -Nods- He's learning from the best.  
Girl: Then why don't you have anyone to call yours Mike?  
Mike: -Smiles to self- I've already had my shot at it. Maybe he'll do better than I did.  
-Meanwhile-  
-Kai and Tai have just arrived at Tai's house-  
Kai: I'll wait here whilst you're getting whatever it is you're getting.  
Tai: -Smirks- Wouldn't you rather come inside with me and have some fun?  
Kai: -Nervously laughs- You're funny, come on hurry up and get what you came for.  
Tai: This is what I came for.  
Kai: Huh?  
Tai: Me and you..finally, whaddo you say Kai?  
Kai: Ummm -Nervously laughs- T-This is-  
-Tai pushes Kai toward the wall of his house pulling her closely to him-  
Tai: Come on Kai, don't be boring.  
Kai: I'm doing this because of you y'know. You'll catch my cold and get ill. -Nervous laugh-  
Tai: That's fine I don't mind. Come on Kai.  
Kai: Besides, your girlfriend...  
Tai: Oh come on Kai, we both know I lied about having a girlfriend just to get to you.  
Kai: Well -Pauses- What if I'm with someone else?  
Tai: That Tamaki guy? Come on Kai, we both know he's too much of a sweet guy for you. You've always had an eye for me.  
Kai: -Shakes head laughing- I-I'm serious Tai.  
Tai: You know you want too Kai. -Pushing himself closer to Kai- You're even blushing.  
Kai: I'm not blushing I-  
Tamaki: She's ill.  
-Tamaki walks out towards Kai pulling her from Tai glaring to him slightly-  
Tamaki: That's why she's red, she's got a fever.  
Tai: And, what're you doing here?  
Tamaki: I'm here to walk Kai home. -Smiles- Something I don't think you planned on doing tonight.  
Tai: -Laughs- Kai wanted to come with me. Just before you come she was talking me into i-  
Kai: No I wasn't!  
Tamaki: Yeah, sure looked like it when you're pushing her upside a wall trying to push her into it. Not the most romantic way.  
Tai: -Laughs- Whatever. I don't need Kai anyway I've got a list of girls who would gladly sleep with me.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Good for you. We'll be leaving now.  
-Tamaki places his arm around Kai's shoulder walking away with her-  
Tai: -Laughs- Have a nice life together.  
Tamaki: We will. -Waving behind him-  
-As Tamaki and Kai walk home Tamaki stumbles slightly. Kai smirks to herself laughing slightly-  
Tamaki: What's so funny?  
Kai: You've been drinking, I can smell it -Laughs- I think I should be the one with my arm around you helping you walk.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- It's that strong huh?  
Kai: Yeah. -Long, silent pause- Tamaki?  
Tamaki: Hm?  
Kai: What're you doing here?  
Tamaki: I..Can I say something? -Arm nervously placed behind his head-  
Kai: What?  
Tamaki: Tai's a jerk -Laughs-  
Kai: I know.  
Tamaki: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
Kai: Don't say th-  
Tamaki: No. I mean it. I should have warned you about him. Other people warned me about him. I wish I'd have told you sooner. I just thought it was none of my business. You deserve better Kai.  
Kai: Thanks..Tamaki.  
Tamaki: I'm serious. Kai, don't date any more guys like him -Laughs- You can do better I don't understand it.  
Kai: It's difficult to find better. -Shrugs- I guess I'll just wait till a better guy comes along. -Innocent smile-  
Tamaki: Good, you should. Someone's gonna treat you the way you deserve to be treated.  
Kai: -Smiles up to Tamaki-  
Tamaki: You look really cute today. You've never looked so beautiful.  
Kai: Ugh. -Hides face- Don't say that, I'm in the most un attractive clothes and my face is all red.  
Tamaki: -Laughs- Don't be stupid. You look really cute. I've never seen a girl look so good in a jumper and jeans. Here..  
-Tamaki crouches down signalling for Kai to jump up on his back. Kai jumps on his back wrapping her arms around his neck-  
Kai: Y-You're swaying. I forgot you was drunk put me down before you drop me! -Laughs-  
Tamaki: Sorry, there's no stopping now.  
Kai: C'mon!  
Tamaki: Nope.  
-Kai and Tamaki walk off into the distance heading towards Kai's dorm-  
-Later, Kai and Tamaki are both sat in Kai's dorm in her kitchen on the counters in the kitchen-  
Tamaki: I've only had a little to drink! -Laughs-  
Kai: A little!? I don't think so.  
-Tamachan walks into the room looking to his watch walking into the kitchen still looking to his watch-  
Tamachan: Alright Kai It's 11 O clo- -Looks up noticing Tamaki- Why's he here again? -Sniffs- Wai- Can I smell alcohol?  
Tamaki: Psh, no.  
Tamachan: You've been drinking!? Kai have you been drinking!? I thought you went on a date tonight!?  
Kai: It wasn't a date. -Sigh- And things didn't go so well so I came home.  
Tamachan: So what's he still doing here so late? In fact..why's he here to begin with?  
Tamaki: I walked Kai home. Like a gentlemen.  
Tamachan: Alright well It's time for Kai to get some sleep since she's going school tomorrow.  
Tamaki: Yeah, I'll make sure she does and that she's safe.  
Tamachan:...I meant. It's time for you to leave. I can handle it from here, I'll look after her.  
Tamaki: I don't think you realize that I need to be here in case the crazy ex comes back.  
Tamachan: I don't think YOU realize that I'm here for her if he does.  
Tamaki: -Smirk-  
Tamachan: What's that smirk? Don't smirk, I could take him!  
Tamaki: Yeah, no I'm not saying you couldn't I'd just, I'd rather be here to make sure.  
Tamachan: Well, looks like you're bunking with me then. That way you can be close to Kai if anything goes wrong.  
Tamaki: I'm sorry?  
Tamachan: No need to apologize I've got plenty of room on the floor.  
Tamaki:...  
Kai: -Laughs slightly-  
-A couple of minutes later and Tamachan and Tamaki are stood at Kai's dorm door with it open looking to Kai-  
Tamachan: Goodnight Kai! -Smile-  
Kai: -Smiles- Night Tam.  
Tamaki: -Frowning- Night Kai.  
Kai: -Laughs- Night Tamaki.  
Tamachan: Come on perv, stop trying to take advantage of Kai and come get some sleep.  
Tamaki: Who're you calling perv?! -Following Tamachan to his door-  
Kai: -Laughs closing her door behind her-  
-Later that night-  
-Later that night and Tamaki is asleep on the floor. Tamachan is still awake lay in his bed. He rolls over on his side and notices his door is still open a crack and looks to the light shining through-  
Tamachan's thought's: -Sighs- Forgot to close and lock my door again.  
-Tamachan stands up and walks over to the door in his boxers and shirt. As he goes to grab the handle to shut the door he sees a shaddow walk past the door with what looked like a sharp object in it's hand-  
Tamachan: AH! -Jumps back from door-  
Tamaki: -Sits up looking to Tamachan- What're you doing?  
Tamachan: Someone just ran past the door holding a knife or something!  
Tamaki: What!? Seriously!?  
Tamachan: Yeah! I think it was going toward Kai's dorm next door!  
-Tamaki jumps up grabbing a baseball bat from the side of Tamachan's room looking to Tamachan wearing boxers and a shirt-  
Tamaki: Come on! Hurry up grab something!  
-Tamachan looks around and grabs the first thing he can find-  
-Seconds later-  
-Tamachan and Tamaki burst into Kai's room. Kai jumps up looking to them both as they search around the room. Tamaki armed with a baseball bat and Tamachan armed with a lamp-  
Kai: What th-  
Tamaki: Tamachan saw someone lurking the halls looking suspicious. Tam, you check the bathroom I'll check the kitchen.  
Tamachan: Wh- I don't wanna check the bathroom though.  
Tamaki: -Sighs-  
-Tamaki walks into the last room, the bathroom looking around-  
Tamaki: Nothing in here. -Glances over to Tamachan- Pussy.  
Tamachan: -Frowns-  
Kai: -Frowning- What're you both doing?  
Tamaki: Tamachan saw someone outsi-  
Tamachan: It had huge teeth and claws and had fur!  
Tamaki:...  
Kai:...  
Tamachan: What? Why're you both looking at me like that?  
Tamaki: You said someone! You said you saw someone with a sharp object like a knife!  
Tamachan: Y-Yeah. I didn't have chance to say it all.  
Kai: Are you kidding me?  
Tamaki: Ugh. -Holds head- I've got the worst hangover ever and It's not even time to wake up yet. Nice one Tamachan. Kai, you should probably lock your door from now on. -Glances to Tamachan- In case a warewolf walks into your room.  
Tamachan: Don't look at me like that! I saw something!  
Tamaki: -Sighs- Come on. Let's let Kai get some actual sleep.  
Tamachan: -Sighs leaving room sadly-  
Tamaki: Night Kai.  
Kai: Night.  
Tamaki: -Closes door-  
Kai's thought's: -Looking into dark room- I'm kinda scared now. Idiots.  
-Kai eventually falls asleep. She begins to stir in her sleep, tossing and turning in her bed-  
Kai's dream: -Kai wakes up, sweating and breathing heavily. She jumps sitting up looking around to the dark hospital room. She gets up off of the hospital bed which she is sat on looking to her white hospital gown- Kai: Where..Why? -Kai runs into the corridor looking down the hallway, she looks up to the dimmed lights above- Kai: What's going on? -The furthest light strikes out, exploding. Kai gasps edging backward. One by one the lights explode and the darkness gets closer to Kai. Kai tries to outrun the darkness running in the opposite direction. Just as the last light goes off Kai jumps up and wakes up back to reality-  
Reality  
-Kai jumps out from her bed sweating and breathing heavily, trembling with fear-

Kai's thought's: Why now..again?

To be continued...


End file.
